Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 46
is the 46th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 148th episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on Feburary 19th, 2012. Plot The episode continues where the previous one left off with Diablo Nemesis X:D attacking each and every one of the Legendary Blader's Beys. Each of the Legendary Bladers is sent flying backwards as well. Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu will not stand for this and get Unicorno, Eagle and Libra to attack Nemesis which ultimately fails as they are sent flying backwards as well. Gingka, Kyoya, Aguma and King all stand up again and order Pegasus, Leone, Kronos and Variares to attack Nemesis, only for it to fail yet again and get them sent flying back against the walls. Each of the Legendary Bladers are in a terrible state as they struggle to get the strength to lift their heads up. Dynamis loses hope, exclaiming that it's useless to fight anymore since Ryuga is gone and he was one of the Bladers of the Seasons needed to seal Nemesis away. Rago then unleashes huge amount of Dark Power from Nemesis, causing severe weather problems and the entire Earth to go black. Volcanoes erupt around Team Excalibur as they watch them erupt. Pillars around the Beylin Temple crumble as Team Wang Hu Zhong watch their temple slowly crumble around them. Ryo Hagane and Hikaru Hasama watch all the disasters happening on the WBBA computer. The Legendary Bladers are amazed by the power, but Gingka still refuses to allow it to happen as he orders Pegasus to attack once more. Pegasus is sent flying even further backwards than before as Pluto and Rago laugh. The Legendary Bladers collapse as they have lost their hope that they had built up. All hope appears to be lost. Kenta begins reminiscing about his journey since he met Gingka; how he stood up to the Face Hunters, how they participated in the Survival Battle, how they all set out to enter Battle Bladers and the friends they met on their way (Sora cameos in this scene), how they met Masamune as a Persistant Challenger and ended up winning the World Championships, and even his journey alongside Ryuga. Kenta orders Sagittario to attack Nemesis, but fails like the others. He believes that there is still hope somewhere as he attacks again and again, constantly failing each time, causing him to collapse with Gingka shouting at him in the background. Kenta flashbacks to his journey with Ryuga once more, how no matter how many times he collapsed, he'd always persist and continue. With this, Kenta stands up once again. Ryuga begins moving his hand in the background and picks up L-Drago. Kenta uses his Special Move; Flame Claw, which fails just as any other one of his attack has. Nemesis uppercuts Sagittario, causing it to shatter slightly and Kenta to collapse once more. Madoka begs Rago to stop, but Nemesis uses it's power to send her flying backwards. The Non-Legendary Bladers attack once more for Kenta and Madoka's sake, but fail once again. Kenta stands up once again as everyone cheers him on. Nemesis begins charging at Sagittario, but Ryuga stands up and launches L-Drago towards Sagittario, saying that Kenta is his friend. A link begins between L-Drago and Sagittario as the Star Fragment is transferred. L-Drago then disintegrates in the same manner as Storm Pegasus, much to Kenta's shock. Kenta turns around to see that Ryuga has also vanished. A distraught Kenta then fires up his Blader Spirit and turns around to Rago. He tells Rago that he will go down and Kenta's aura glows even brighter. Sagittario's Flame wheel evolves into Flash and his Track/Tip extend into 230WD. Gingka exclaims that Kenta has replaced Ryuga as a Legendary Blader and taken his place as a Blader of the Seasons, giving them hope once again. Kenta doesn't react at being a Legendary Blader and orders Sagittario to charge at Nemesis, ending the episode. Major Events *Kenta Yumiya inherits Ryuga's Star Fragment and becomes a Legendary Blader. *Kenta's Flame Sagittario C145S evolves into Flash Sagittario 230WD. *Both Ryuga and L-Drago Destroyer F:S disappear after passing on the Star Fragment. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Kenta Yumiya *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Masamune Kadoya *Aguma *King *Dynamis *Tithi *Chris *Ryuga (Unknown) *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Sora Akatsuki (Cameo) *Rago *Pluto Beyblades *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's; Evolves) *Flash Sagittario 230WD (Kenta's; Newly evolved) *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Variares D:D (King's) *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dunamis') *Phantom Orion B:D (Chris') *Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF (Tithi's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Blitz Unicorno 100RSF (Masamune's) *Cyber Pegasus 100HF (Sora's; Flashback) *L-Drago Destroyer F:S (Ryuga's; disintegrates) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) Battles New *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S-->Flash Sagittario 230WD) vs Rago (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = continued in next episode Continued *Gingka Hagane, Yuki Mizusawa, Kyoya Tategami, King, Aguma, Dunamis, Titi, Chris, Tsubasa Otori, Yu Tendo, Masamune Kadoya & Kenta Yumiya (Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Mercury Anubius 85XF, Fang Leone 130W2D, Variares D:D, Scythe Kronos T125EDS, Jade Jupiter S130RB, Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, Phantom Orion B:D, Blitz Unicorno 100RSF, Flame Libra T125ES, Earth Eagle 145WD, and Flame Sagittario C145S) vs Rago (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = No result (Kenta takes over for all of them) Trivia Gallery Ep148 13.jpg Ep148 12.jpg Ep148 11.jpg Ep148 10.jpg Ep148 9.jpg Ep148 8.jpg Ep148 7.jpg Ep148 6.jpg Ep148 5.jpg Ep148 4.jpg Ep148 3.jpg Ep148 2.jpg Video thumb|300px|left|Preview Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Episodes